The study's goal is to determine the relationship between psychiatric disorder, HIV infection, and HIV high risk behavior in women prisoners. Secondarily, the study will provide data on the prevalence of several psychiatric disorders in women prisoners and their relationship to the women's forensic status. We hypothesize a "dose-response" relationship between HIV low risk behavior in the absence of HIV infection, HIV high risk behavior in the absence of HIV infection, and HIV high risk behavior in the presence of HIV infection, and risk for psychiatric disease. This would confirm a postulated association between psychiatric disorder and the practice of high risk behavior and indicate that treatment of these disorders is a crucial aspect of dealing with the HIV epidemic. 178 participants have completed the study, and field work is ended. We are analyzing data and have a Symposium accepted at the American Psychiatric Association 1997 Annual Meeting to report results. We are finding a high prevalence of HIV-risk behaviors in women prisoners and an association between these behaviors and Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder as well as with certain personality characteristics.